And Hey, It's Actually Worth It
by Novirp13
Summary: Bruce always knew Tony and his kids have a secret only their circle know. It's okay. He didn't know if he is ready to tell his either. But the Maximoffs forced him to/The continuation of 'They Didn't Even Have The Chance'/Part 13 of 'Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids' series/PART 13 COMPLETE/PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS STORY ON MY PROFILE


**AND HEY, IT'S ACTUALLY WORTH IT**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Yuki Midorikawa. Fukigen na Mononokean belongs to Kiri Wazawa. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Iron Man and Avengers belongs to Marvel

.

 **Genre** : Humor

.

 **Warning** : **Typo** is my most loyal fan. **Spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language. Possibly **OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA** so beware of grammar mistakes

 **.**

 **Summary:** Bruce always knew Tony and his kids have a secret only their circle know. It's okay. He didn't know if he is ready to tell his either. But the Maximoffs forced him to.

.

.

Bruce always knew Tony and his kids have a secret only their circle know. It's okay. Because he has his own secret he was not ready to tell them either. Didn't know if they even believed him.

That he can see Hulk.

Not in a sense of he saw himself as a Hulk, looking at his transformed green, big hands. But in a sense of his see-through figure hovering over his shoulder like a ghost possessing someone. It will be a good analogy too if he knew that that was not how ghost possession work; he saw what people looked like when the apparition borrowed their body, with their eyes turned bright, neon green. Practically shone bright like a flashlight in the middle of the night.

However, Bruce cannot see him always, only when he passed by a mirror. He cannot hear him, even though he basically lives inside his head and the Hulk knows this (he becomes more and more sentient this day. That's good. He didn't want his dark day, lose control and rampaging the city, reoccur). Not clearly, just grunt here and there. Maybe because, deep down, Bruce still won't accept his presence. That was why every time he looks at the mirror, the green monster tried to communicate via gestures, moving his mouth slowly for him to understand. Sometimes, Bruce ignored him (sure, he's sentient now but he's still wary of him. Besides, it's not like he understands everything he tried to tell). Sometimes, Bruce followed him (this happened whenever Hulk super-hearing caught something. He turned his head towards the source of the voice; eyebrows furrowed, lip thinned and fighting stance ready. Bruce then will stay away from that place as much as possible)

He never told anyone about this. They already looked at him in fear because of his second persona, he didn't want them to add another clause in their book of 'capture the monster'. Especially now, that Tony invited him to live in his house, protecting him from the government who want to take advantage of him, giving him a place and family he always wishes to have.

Tony is a good man, he knew what it feels to have judging eyes trained onto your every movement, trained onto you just because you exist. The billionaire never keep a distance whenever he was in a facility, practically throw him into his kids, asking him to play as their babysitter (still gaped at that notion because Tony, they're your kids, what if I went berserk? What if I hurt your family?! But no, he believed in his kids and, especially, he believed in him and his heart swelled). He was there when Bruce had a nightmare, serving him a nice cup of coffee as he tried to even out his breathing, trying not to let out the monster inside less it'll destroy the building and harm everyone around. Then when that night came around the corner, the next day, his kids will visit him and being their usual self, calming him and made him forget about his occurring terror.

"They ordered me to tell them whenever I have a problem too. They said I like to keep it all to myself and it's not good for my mental state," Tony shrugged when Bruce asked about their behavior the first time around, "it worked for me so I think it'll work on you too."

If his eyes a bit watery and Hulk is smiling knowingly across the mirror, he ignored them all. He didn't need him to be cheeky, his humongous presence was trouble enough.

And speaking about the green monster—

"Mr. Bruce Banner, are you okay?" Frostbite asked, frowning, "do you need another layer to warm yourself up? I can ask my brethren to get you another one."

"Oh no, that's okay, sir. I'm already warm enough," he tightened the fur around his body and lifted up his mug filled with hot chocolate, "I'm just lost in thought."

"If you say so," he turned his gaze toward his back, "you too, Mr. Hulk. If you need something, don't be shy to ask us."

—apparently, this ghosts can see him just fine.

When he woke up (he lost his control again, huh? He remembered the villain grabbed him from his room, brought him outside of the tower, red light, and...nothing. Usually, when he changed form, he remembered everything. Not when he transformed into the Green Monster when he first has the power, but he'd been practicing this whole times he was on the run. It'll be all over the place, jumble up like a mess up puzzle, but he'll remember things he deems important. Yet not this time. Felt like the climax of the movie was cut off from the rest of the film, suddenly arrived at the end of the story, problems already solved. In his case, he remembered Iron Man arrived, shot him with a green bazooka—Danny's portal bazooka—before he lost his consciousness) the first thing he saw was a couple of giant yeti-like monster surrounded him, he immediately scrambled back. Fear written clearly on his pale face. He didn't even care that he was half-naked and shivering like crazy. The only thing he cares about was those yeti and swirling green sky that overshadows the whole environment. He never saw this himself but he can take a guess.

Why the hell he's in the Ghost Zone?!

He remembered he couldn't ask the Hulk to help him escape from this frozen land, no matter how many times he prodded or shook him mentally, trying to wake him up from the slumber. Looked like whatever happens before his temporary sleep drained the monster. He could only sit there when one of the yeti slowly walk towards him. He could only shut his eyes in terror when the yeti reach his arm (big arm that could crush him in one strike. Is this how normal people felt when he turned into a Hulk? Oh God, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare people away, I didn't mean to). He gasped, however, when his cluttering body suddenly felt warm. And, as he opened his eyes, he saw the poncho-like fur draped over him, protecting him from the chilly wind, and the Yeti offering his arm with smile adorned his muzzle.

"Greeting, O Great One's friend. My name is Frostbite and I'm the leader of the Far Frozen. You and your Green companion can relax and please, make yourself at home."

It didn't click in his mind until they brought him to their lair. Before he realized the Yeti just called the Hulk out.

How? His mind whirled. Bruce turned to look at his back. Nope. Nada. Zilch. He still couldn't see the Hulk with his naked eyes. Yet the ghosts can see him alright, if their action toward the apparition were a genuine article; smacking the air like they were slapping Hulk's back, laughing along whatever the green monster managed to tell them—Hulk may be sentient, but he still has a long way to articulate proper sentences for people to understand him, if the citizen latest video about the Giant on Youtube can be trusted. Maybe because the Yeti are ghosts? And Hulk, when he was not in control of his body, was categorized as a ghost so that was the reason why they can see him?

It's been two days if his internal clock is correct, and he still trapped inside the Ghost Zone. He didn't mind much, as he knew the aftermath of an invasion can be a bit annoying to the billionaire, with government immediately went to him to ask for a compromise about the collateral damages. He really hopes that was the reason why he was late and not because the villains succeed in their quest of destroying America (or worse, Tony Stark). Besides, Frostbite and his brethren have been a nice company.

(And sometimes, he just wants to hide from the rest of the world. Sure, Tony protected him the moment he claimed him as one of his members. But paranoia after years and years of running away—from government and from himself—will never be erased that easily)

He finished his beverage and stood up from the dining table, intended to explore the environment a bit more. He was too wary the first day, so he didn't stray too far from their lair. But, as he realized all of the ghosts in Far Frozen are friendly ghosts (something that will mind-blown the ghost hunter, especially the Fenton Family. Danny said he tried to convinced his parents that not all ghost are evil multiple times, but they waved him off. He decided not to bring it up any more than necessary then) he mustered his courage and decided to take a look around more carefully. His scientist mind was giddy by the mere thought of that.

How did the ice in this lair still intact? Does summer or winter doesn't work in Ghost Zone? What was those door he saw floating in the sky? Was the reason why the island is floating was because of the ghost essence? If so, where did they get that ghost essence? From their own energy? Or from the Ghost Zone? Why did their lair resemble antarctic in the first place? Was it because they're Yeti-like ghosts? Or because the lair is a frozen ice that was why the ghost here accommodate their appearance to survive in this frozen lair? So many questions, so little answer, maybe he can ask some of the Yeti. They're smart, especially Frostbite, maybe he can finally have a chat with him. Not cowering inside his room because he was too cautious.

Before he could do that, however, a voice (that foreign but somehow familiar to him) echoed inside the room. He stepped out of the kitchen and blinked.

It was Danny Phantom, he recognized that white and black jumpsuit anywhere. Although he was wearing a black google that hides his neon, green eyes, and long, white scarf that hide half of his lower face right now. A yellow one-strap bag dangled from the shoulder to his waist. He was hovering near Frostbite's point of view, having a pleasant conversation. Behind him was a black wolf in a green shirt, sniffing around the place.

When Phantom saw the Doctor, he stopped talking and smiled at him. Well, Bruce thought he smiled because his cheek just crinkles upward.

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Bruce," he flew downward, ignoring Bruce's tense shoulders, "I'm here to bring you back to the human world. Sorry, it took so long. Tony somehow forgot that he sends you to the Ghost Zone, seriously. But yeah, those politicians won't shut up about town restoration, he had his hands full."

Just as Bruce suspected. He didn't blame Tony for forgetting him in the middle of all the clusterfuck though. And he has the attention of a child in sugar rush sometimes, honestly how the man could manage the corporation before he gave the position over to Pepper, it'll always be the biggest mystery of all time. But then, the ghost's sentence finally sank in and his mirth turned into a slight scowl, "how did you know about Tony?"

And not in a sense of I-know-him-as-Iron-Man-and-as-a-Billionaire. But in a sense of we're-best-friends, judging from the familiarity his tone suggested, calling him with his given name.

Phantom is a hero of Amity Park, sure. But he's still a ghost, the one who possessed the Mayor and stole the valuable from the bank, so he didn't want ghost with 'reputation' hanging around his friend when the said friend already has tons himself. Someone, give Tony a rest.

(Although Phantom decision on doing the villainy things was a bit weird. He was an anomaly—a ghost who saved humans from the other ghost attack, an enemy of the undead—so him, wrecking havoc after all his time trying to gain the trust of the citizen by protecting the town was a contrary)

The ghost blinked before he ducked his head. He thought he heard him said 'crud' before he stared at him again, smiling sheepishly with his hand scratching his nape, "umm...because he helped me with ghost hunting before so we stayed in contact."

He knew it was a lie and Phantom knew the lie didn't work on him too. So, before Bruce pointed the obvious, he decided to cut through the chase, "right, this is Wulf," he gestured to the black wolf ghost. He waved at him, showing his sharp canine, "he can open a portal through ou—your world. He'll be your ride back!"

As a prove, Wulf sharpened his claws and literally tore the dimension, opening a portal that connected the Ghost Zone to the real world, judging from the apartment he could see from the crack. Looked like he opened it between the alleyway, of course as to not wanting to attract anyone's attention. His scientist mind went overdrive for the second time. How, was the obvious question again. He knew Ghost Zone tend to open natural portal times to times, another way for the ghost to visit the human world without using the Fenton Portal. But a ghost that has that exact skill to open one willy-nilly? Was it the skill he has from his birth...or resurrection as a ghost? Or—he grimaced at the shackles on his left hand—someone experimented on him to produced the same effect as the natural portal? (that was inhuman if that was the case. How could his body even contain that power? Because, one wrong move, and he could accidentally open the portal in his own body and shred him apart).

"Oh, also here's your clothes, Mr. Bruce," Phantom rummaged his bag and offered him a blue shirt, black jeans, and white lab-coat, "I don't think wearing a fur poncho in this weather is appropriate. America today is hot."

Bruce accepted the clothes, nodding absentmindedly. Frostbite opened another conversation with Phantom and he gladly took the interruption. The doctor didn't immediately step through the portal, he opted to observe the hero more carefully. He only saw him via television and the media never quite manage to catch the elusive ghost on the camera, even after the Pariah Dark fiasco.

He's really young, Bruce mussed. A knot formed at the bottom of his stomach, judging from his appearance and body size, maybe he's still in the first year of high school before he's dead.

What a noble thing to do too. Teenager is the unstable stage in a whole process of humanity's growth. He was pretty sure if other teen died and become a ghost just like Phantom, they'll use their power for their own gain—example, Johnny 13 the Biker and his girlfriend, Kitty. Rather than moved on and live peacefully in the afterlife, he insisted to stay in the mortal world and help people as much as possible.

(And this nagging feeling. Why did Phantom feel so familiar?!)

Maybe bored, maybe he wanted attention, Wulf decided to pounced and latched onto the black and white ghost, behaving like a real wolf he was. Phantom yelped but otherwise didn't react negatively. Wulf spoke to him (Germanic? Latin? No, Esperanto), muzzle nuzzling his neck. Phantom laughed quietly and answered his question, not realizing his scarf falling down after the sudden tackle of the overgrown dog.

His orbs widened and, if Hulk's presence inside his mind didn't stir and purr like a kitten, he'll never acknowledge the notion.

"So..." Bruce drawled, gaining the ghosts' attention, "Wulf can open a portal to the human world."

"Yeah," Danny smiled at the wolf, "he's amazing, isn't he? He helped me in capturing the ghosts whenever there were too many of them and the Fenton Thermos is full."

Bruce hummed, "and Wulf's ability is the reason why you created the Portal Bazooka in the first place." Not question, but more of a statement.

Phantom nodded, beamed like a child, "it was Sam's and Jazz's idea actually. She said she was so done with ghost doing a surprise-attack on her and Fenton Wrist Ray never have enough power to down powerful one like Skulker or Technus in one-shot. And Jazz said if I can just send them back immediately, I may not be late to school every day and improved my grades and—oh."

He realized his mistakes too late as Bruce stared at him; smug, disbelief and horror fused into one.

"Crap."

* * *

"I'm wondering why people didn't discover your secret sooner than later, Danny," Ichigo blandly said, arm crossed in front of his broad chest. He leaned on the wall, amusedly snorted, "seriously, your lips are too loose because of those witty remarks you loved to throw whenever you went Ghost Hunting."

"Shut up, Ichigo. I don't wanna hear it from you, Mr. leave-his-body-inside-the-janitor-closet" he whispered the last sentence but Bruce enhanced hearing caught it anyway.

(Leave his body? What?)

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't do that anymore since I've Kon with me now."

"Same old, same old. His behavior is way, way different than your usual. People will still suspect you."

Bruce was sitting in Tony's workshop, staring at Danny (that was Phantom before. But now he's back to Fenton. To Danny he know and fond of) could not really erase the disbelief that was clearly written on his face. He watched his lab assistant banter with the oldest kid, Hanae and Peter looked at each of them like watching an intense tennis table match, Takashi and Haruitsuki sipped their green tea in an utter calm, Nyanko-sensei and Fuzzy perched on their usual spot, gobbling a bunch of donuts. The usual scenery of normal kids hanging out with their kind.

But one of them is not entirely normal.

After they arrived at the tower, Danny proceeds to tell him the whole story when he sensed the doctor's gaze won't lift up from his back; about how he got his power, about the second persona, about his daily and nightly dangerous adventure. He faltered whenever Bruce choked on his saliva, or when his eyes bulged out, horrified at the grandiose tale, but he didn't relent. Surrounded by his friends, family, Danny calmed himself and managed to end the story.

(Danny never felt this apprehensive before; not when Clint and Peter arrived and joined their little circle. Maybe because the doctor never treats him like a child, like any other teacher in his school, but as a fellow inventor. So he respects him. That was also the reason why he fell to the trap so easily)

Bruce let out a chocked sigh and changed his attention to Clint, who tilted his head. Then Tony, who smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Brucie Bear. You know it's not my place to tell you the truth."

"But Tony! You know what's this mean!" he unconsciously raised his voice, not exactly angry at his friends, but at the situation at hand, "this means Danny is already dead! By his parents' invention no less! It may be an accident, but that's no excuse! You should never put an on button inside dangerous equipment! That was basically staring straight at the gun muzzle and not knowing it's a gun as you pull the trigger! And then the said parent hunted him, hollering threat to tear him molecule by molecule. It's...it's..."

"It's abuse!"

That exclamation stuttered the playful bickering on the background off, tension rising inside the lab.

"You know you can't blame his parents. They don't know about their son's condition," the genius lifted his eyebrows.

"Then that's a lot worse because it's negligence! And-and, Danny...you're still a child. Not like I dismiss your capability in handling the ghosts. You did a better job than your parents even," he reassured the Hero of Amity Park when his shoulders bristled. Bruce covered his face with his arms, "but...why do you have to lose your life—half of your life. Whatever!—because of your parent's faulty experiment? This is not fair."

(If only the explosion didn't happen. If only his father didn't experiment on himself)

(If only...)

(This is not fair)

"It's okay, Mr. Bruce. It's not like I hate this lifestyle," Danny immediately tried to console the man, "sure, it's hard sometimes but I have new adventures and meet new friends."

The other kids nodded along, Hanae more quickly than the other.

"Yeah, Bruce. If he didn't have his power, he'll never meet Tony," Clint piped, "and he'll never meet you. You will never have an assistant as great as Danny."

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be". That's what my guardian told me before," Danny smiled. So innocent, so childish (Bruce cursed the cruel, cruel fate of the world), "so don't worry about me. A ghost attack once or twice will never defeat me!"

"see? Everything is okay, Brucie Bear," Tony's hand slapping his back lightly. He chuckled when Bruce looked at the halfa incredulously, questioning his main priority. But he saw 'proud' mingling there and he knew the good doctor accepted his decision, "besides, I already installed another A.I on their phone. FRIDAY will tell me if he's in trouble and needs help. Right, FRIDAY?"

"Of course, boss." A girl's voice with British accent chirped from inside his Starkphone, sounded proud of her job.

"You need to stop stalking us, Tony-san." Haruitsuki deadpanned.

"Not until you stop tackling your problem alone~"

"Pot kettle black." Peter coughed, eliciting a shocked gasp from the billionaire ("Danny! Takashi-chan! You contaminated the sweet Petey with your sarcasm!") and laugh from the SP and the other kids.

* * *

"Fine. Fine. Okay. I'm not going to lecture you for this. Because Tony, the adult who should've prohibited you from doing the dangerous things," here, the brunette whistled innocently. Bruce rolled his eyes fondly, "didn't even try. So I'm not going to be that guy."

"Thanks, Mr. Bruce~"

The doctor nodded. Then his softened face hardened once more, "one secret down," his voice reverberated, silencing the light chatter around the room. Bruce stared at them pointedly, his glasses didn't hinder his serious gaze from penetrating their very soul, "now please, tell me about the other."

"What other?" Hanae asked back, sweating.

"I know the ghosts can see Hulk. You're a ghost, Danny. Or half-ghost anyway. So," he pointed his thumb toward his back. Toward a place the Hulk usually hovered around him, "can you see him?"

Silence.

Yes. As he said before, he knew Tony and the other have a secret only their circle know. He never reproached them for that. Because, even after he lived just like a normal citizen in the tower, he's still an outsider to them. It was not his place to confront them about it. That doesn't mean he was not curious, however.

The blatant thing they kept is how in the hay they visit the Tower every weekend when half of the kids are basically countries away from America? The cost will be enormous and the kids always refused whatever gift Tony tried giving them so he knew the billionaire didn't use his money to fetch them. Maybe via his jet? No, he'll notice if a vehicle that big arrived at the rooftop, his room has a big window that overviews the town.

And another one is...a bit confusing. This involved Tony and his kids having a conversation with themselves. If it was once or twice, he'll calk it up as stress. Having a conversation with yourself help a lot, especially Tony and his always-working brain. He knew it because Bruce did the same sometimes, talking and mumbling to calmed his irritation whenever he stumbles upon a dead-end on his project. Or maybe practicing for the upcoming festival, maybe their class was having a drama show? They have that in school, didn't they? Bruce remembered his school had the same event before.

But no. Not just once or twice. He saw them talking, playing or laughing with no recipients around multiple times.

Ghosts, maybe? He knew ghosts from Amity Park can turn visible and invisible at their own will. Yet he was sure when they turned invisible, nobody can see them, not without some of Fenton's tools. And it'll only show their location just like normal radar too, you couldn't have a conversation with them.

And the most confusing of all was, when they thought Bruce was too tired and his mind wanders, they have a conversation with something behind him; be it just a small greeting or full-blown chat.

He didn't understand why. And it tickled his curiosity.

And after his sudden visit to the Far Frozen in the past two days, after Frostbite great, not only him but Hulk also, he suddenly have a thought. Was the reason why Hanae looked up like he was looking at something enormous, before bowing in formal greeting at that time because he can see the Hulk. Like, see him see him? Was that also the reason why Tony and Danny spread their arms wide before they tackled him like they were trying to include the Hulk apparition in their enthusiastic hug?

There's no way, right? Nobody can see the Hulk. Even Bruce can only see his form via a reflecting surface.

But he'd been more conscientious today; looking at every bit of details his friends provided him albeit unwittingly. Tony did the wide tackle-hug again, along with Peter. Hanae bowed after looking up just like before. Even Takashi, Haruitsuki, Ichigo and Clint nodded in acknowledgment. And their eyes didn't rest on him alone, but on the supposed 'apparition' behind his back.

"You can see him too, Brucie Bear?" Tony spoke, breaking the awkward silence after a couple of minutes that stretched like hours. He pouted, "why didn't you tell us sooner? I don't have to be discreet and talk with the Hulk normally if you can."

Bruce shook his head, "no, I can't see him. At least, not without a mirror. And does that mean I'm right?" he narrowed his orbs, "did you just implied that you can see him too? And not just Danny?"

.

"...Oops."

"Dammit, Tony!"

"See, Ichigo? I'm not the only one who has loose lips here."

Nyanko snorted.

"Natori-san said to me he could see the youkai more easily if he wears his glasses. Was that the reason why Bruce-san can only see the Hulk in front of a mirror?" at the scandalized look some of the occupants gave to him, Takashi shrugged, "the cat outta the bag, anyway. Why not tell him the truth? The Mistress didn't say anything either, right? So we can believe in Bruce-san."

The said man was blinking owlishly. Youkai? Mistress? What was he talking about? Before another question could be utter, Tony gave him a glasses, carved with foreign symbols on the glass surface—tidy and thin and transparent that even though it covered most of his view, it'll not hinder the eyesight itself—asking him to wear that before they explained everything. He did.

And nearly fell out from his chair when a (beautiful?) skeleton popped out of nowhere, hugging the billionaire from behind.

Then the story started. About the Sight. About Youkai. About Hollow. Not about Ghost because he already knew. About Takashi's book. About Haruitsuki's and Hanae's job (so that's how Tony saved the ex-SHIELD agent). About Ichigo's and Peter's second persona. Not about Danny's second persona because he just told him. About the God of Death that hang around Tony like a freaking koala, what the heck?!

"Man, deja-vu. Been a while since you shock people into stone like this, huh?" Clint dryly laughed, "you really need to stop adopting another member into your group, Tony. Get a bit tedious if we have to tell them the same story again and again."

"I'm sure this is the last one. Right, Mistress?"

" **Of course, I assured you. Nobody is worthy enough to be your family beside them."**

Bruce himself literally froze, staring blankly and jaw unhinged. His widened orbs kept flickering back and forth; at the Mistress, at the now-clear-form-of-Hulk-but-still-flickering-because-he-doesn't-have-his-own-body, back at the Mistress, back at the Hulk again. With just a mere glasses, the world that he thought he knew shattered in the most spectacular way. Learning, not only the spiritual world he always skeptical about (he's a scientist. He didn't believe in Heaven and Hell, didn't believed in God) but the existence of another species of Ghosts, for the lack of better word. Perpetually invisible and could only be seen by the people who have the Sight. The intangible Hulk skipped to the center of the room, gaining the other attention by waving enthusiastically like a kid trapped in overgrown muscle. Hanae and Peter were the first to approach, Tony followed suit. And when Fuzzy's butt swaying cutely and Nyanko-sensei started talking, he slumped and let a long, long sigh.

Takashi rested his palm on his shoulder and Bruce looked up, "this is just a beginning, isn't it?"

He gave him a sympathetic smile, "yes. Yes, Bruce-san. I hope you're ready for the ride."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

After the revelation, Bruce came back to his room to finally have a proper rest. Well, another room, because the wall in his original place was not fully repaired after the villain attack and the repairman were hesitated to tidy up the room because they didn't know what's important and what's not. Takashi, the co-leader of their circle, ordered everyone to rest after he saw Hanae let out an involuntary yawn. It may be ten A.M in America but then it must be eleven P.M in Japan and they need to reserve their energy for the school tomorrow. Bruce must be tired too after being stuck inside the Ghost Zone, Far Frozen is not suitable for human to live, no matter how many layers of fur the Yeti Ghosts provided him. With a promise to contact the kids as always and buying Bruce alchemical property to repay his negligence for forgetting him, everyone then dispersed.

He sat at the edge of the fluffy bed, playing with The Glasses, contemplating. Tony insisted for him to keep the spectacle ("complete with your prescription. That glasses is specially made just for you~") with a knowing look and a knowing grin. He didn't need the genius to spell it to him to know the reason why. Doesn't mean he's not wavering, though.

But if I stop ignoring his existence and start talking to him...

Judging eyes trained onto you just because you exist, he knew full well what that feel...

And he needs to commit what he preached.

So he put on The Glasses and turned, staring straight at Hulk unblinking green eyes.

"Let's start by learning the alphabet, shall we?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **(A/N):** I swear Bruce will be the last one Tony adopted, I swear! I felt bad for him because he's the only one who didn't know the Secret, barred Harley. But Harley lived miles away, so it's okay if he's unaware of the kids' Other Job for now. I've been waiting for the right moment to write Bruce's recruitment and here it is~

 _Reviews are appreciated_

 **Best Regards**


End file.
